This invention relates to nuclear fuel bundles and the testing of nuclear fuel bundles in emulated fuel bundle assemblies. More specifically, an apparatus and process is disclosed for testing the moderator void fraction present between two adjacent and emulated fuel or water rods within a fuel bundle test assembly.